Yea Dil Sun Raha Hai
by Ravu161
Summary: valentine gift for dareya fan , es story mea 2 hi chapter hai ek mea 14 feb ko post karungi update last chapter 3
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: __**hello friends , how are you all , and plsss gussa mat hona starting ka pad kea , plsss last tak pad na….and sorry for spelling mistake , or next part 14 feb ko , or dhusri story bhi jaldi post karungi….**_

_**In a restaurant**_

_**Girl: **__mea bahut kush hu , finally hamari engagement ho gae…._

_**Boy:**__ ha , mea bhi bahut kush hu and he lost in his thought and evil smile came on his face_

_**Girl: **__I love u sid…but no response from sid_

_**Girl bit loude**__: sid….._

_**Sid:**__ ha….ha….shreya…._

_**Shreya:**__ kya hua….kaha khoe hua….ho….._

_**Sid:**__ kahi nahi…..kal tumarea or tumari family kea lia ek surprise hai….and again evil smile came on his face_

_**Shreya: **__acha…ab to muj sea wait nahi ho raha hai kal ka._

_**Sid:**__ ha muj sea bhi…and then they do some chit-chat and then leave from there_

_**On the other hand**_

_**Boy: **__tunea usea bataya ku nahi…_

_**Boy1:**__ kya bolt a mea abhijeet us sea…..ha…_

_**Abhijeet:**__ yahi ki tu us sea pyar kart a hai….and then boy2 get up from sofa and go near window _

_**Abhijeet:**__ kya hua daya….us din tu bahut kush tha….._

_**Daya:**__ mea gaya tha usea batane leakin….._

_**Flashback**_

_Shreya dial a number , in call….._

_**Shreya:**__ hello daya…._

_**Daya:**__ ha shreya…._

_**Shreya:**__ kya tum ghar per a saktea ho….._

_**Daya:**__ kya hua…..sab teak to hai….._

_**Shreya:**__ ha sab teak hai…._

_**Daya:**__ to fir…_

_**Shreya:**__ bas tumea apnea dil ki baat batani hai…and smile came on daya face_

_**Daya:**__ teak hai mea a raha hu…and then he cut the call_

_**Abhijeet:**__ kya baat hai daya ha…or yea smile…._

_**Daya: **__wo….shreya nea bulaya hai baat kar nea kea lia…._

_**Abhijeet:**__ ha to…..es mea smile ki kya baat hai….._

_**Daya:**__ wo…wo….shreya nea apne dil ki baat batanea kea lia bulaya hai….._

_**Abhijeet:**__ kya ….sach mea…._

_**Daya:**__ ha…._

_**Abhijeet:**__ I think wo….bhi tuj sea pyar kar ti hai….. es lia us nea apnea dil ki baat kar nea kea lia bulaya hai._

_**Daya:**__ sach mea…..and big *_* came on his face_

_**Abhijeet:**__ ha sach mea merea bhai….nahi to wo tujea es time apnea ghar ku bulati or esa ku bolti ki usea tuj sea ap nea dil ki baat bolni hai_

_**Daya:**__ haaa…..yea baat bhi hai_

_**Abihijeet:**__ acha sun ek kaam kar us kea lia ek achi si ring bhi lea kar ja….usea aj hi propose kar dea….._

_**Daya:**__ aj hi…._

_**Abhijeet:**__ ha…shub kaam mea deari nahi karni chyea._

_**Daya:**__ teak hai…..and then he left from there and then he bought a diamond ring &amp; reach shreya house…_

_And daya rang the door bell and shreya open the door and she hug daya and cute smile came on daya face_

_**Daya:**__ kya hua shreya…_

_Then she seprate from hug and said: aj mea bahut kush hu….._

_**Daya:**__ wo to dik hi raha hai…..acha mujea ander to bulao…_

_**Shreya:**__ ooo….sorry….ao ander…..and daya enter and shreya close the door_

_**Daya:**__ wesea mujea bhi tumea kuch batana hai….._

_**Shreya:**__ nahi phealea mea….._

_**Daya:**__ nahi phealea mea…._

_**Shreya:**__ plsssss…daya …make a puppy face_

_**Daya:**__ teak hai bol fir…_

_**Shreya:**__ I am in love…daya….i am in love….and daya was on 9 cloude and big..big….smile came on daya face….but at the same time daya smile vanish…after listening shreya word further_

_**Shreya:**__ I am falling in love with sid….._

_**Daya in shock:**__ sid…_

_**Shreya:**__ ha sid….. tumea yad hai hamarea collage me ek ladka tha sid…usi sea…or pata hai….ham log ek dhusrea ko one month sea date kar rahea hai or us nea ek week phealea hi propose kiya hai….i know tum muj sea naraj ho…..plssss mujea maaf kar do daya….plss…but no reply come from daya side_

_**Shreya:**__ daya…..kya hua…._

_**Daya:**__ kuch nahi….i am happy for u…&amp; shreya hug daya ….and then she separate_

_**Shreya:**__ wesea tum bhi kuch batanea walea the na…_

_**Daya:**__ wo….kuch….nahi esea hi…._

_**Shreya:**__ acha yea lo…..&amp; she hand over a card_

_**Daya: **__kya hai es mea…._

_**Shreya:**__ es mea meri or sid ki engagement ka card hai , khol kea deako kesa hai…_

_Then daya open the card and said ( with fake smile) : acha hai…..or yea kya engagement perso(day after tomorrow) hai…..itni jaldi….._

_**Shreya:**__ I know kuch jada hi jaldi hai…..but pandit ji nea yahi muharat nikala hai , tum aogea na….._

_**Daya **__(with pain full smile) : ha jaruur._

_**Flash back end **_

_And tears following down from daya eyes and avhijeet hug daya_

_**Abhijeet:**__ tu nea mujea es kea barea mea bataya ku nahi…_

_Then daya separate from hug and said: wo tum A.C.P sir nea tumea delhi beaja tha , to mea tumea pareshan nahi kar na chata tha…or wesea bhi meri kismat mea hi pyar nahi hai….._

_**Abhijeet:**__ esa kuch nahi hai daya , agar tera pyar sach hai to wo tujea jarur milega….._

_**Daya:**__ leakin…..but abhijeet cut his_

_**Abhijeet:**__ leakin…..veakin….kuch nahi , ab tu es barea mea kuch nahi socheaga , ab thoda aram kar lea….._

_**Daya:**__ teak hai….._

_And then abhijeet left from there_

_Daya go to room and sit on bad and then daya take out ring box from his pocket &amp; then he take out ring from box and painful smile came on his face &amp; then some time later he sleep._

_**Next Day**_

_Shreya waiting for sid and some time later sid come_

_**Shreya:**__ mea kab sea wait kar rahi hu…._

_**Sid:**__ acha ji…..mera wait ho raha tha ya fir git ka….._

_**Shreya:**__ dono ka…._

_**s.m:**__ area sid beta kesea ho….._

_**sid:**__ mea teak hu aunty._

_**s.f: **__or ghar mea kesea hai…_

_**sid:**__ teak hai uncle._

_**s.f:**__ acha ham chaltea hai…tum dono aram sea baat karo…._

_**Sid immediately:**__ uncle…wo ap sab kea lia ek surprise hai….._

_**s.m:**__ ham sab kea lia…._

_**Sid:**__ ha…_

_**Shreya:**__ acha kya surprise hai….._

_**Sid:**__ wo raha….pointed toward door and a girl enter_

_**Shreya:**__ yea kon hai…_

_**Sid:**__ yea meri wife hai jiya…._

_**Shreya:**__ what….yea kya bol rahea ho._

_**Jiya:**__ yea sahi bol rahaea hai….._

_**Shreya:**__ I know sid tum majak kar rahea ho…hea na…mujea darana chatea ho na…._

_**Sid:**__ nahi shreya….yea koee….majak nahi hai….._

_And tears following from shreya eyes….or shreya kea dad sid ka coller pakad lea tea hai….._

_**s.f:**__ kya mila tum ko yea sab kar kea…ha….kya…mila…_

_then sid remove shreya dad hand from his coller and said: property…_

_**shreya:**__ nahi…mea…..nahi manti….tum to muj sea pyar kar tea the…sid cut her_

_**sid:**__ mea tum sea koe pyar-vyar nahi kart a hu…..mea mea sirf jiya sea pyar karta hu or mea nea tum sea pyar ka naatak kiya wo bhi….property kea lia…and u know ab tumari sari property meri ho gae hai….._

_**shreya/s.f/s.m:**__ kya….._

_**shreya:**__ yea kya bol rahea ho….yea nahi ho sakta…_

_**sid:**__ hahahhah…yahi sach hai….yad karo shreya wo paper….._

_**flashback**_

_**shreya house **_

_some one rang the door bell and shreya open door and smile come on her face_

_**shreya:**__ sid…tum…wo bhi es time….._

_**sid:**__ area phealea ander to anea do…_

_**shreya:**__ oh! Sorry , ander ao…&amp; then sid enter and shreya close the door….._

_**shreya:**__ ha to ab bolo…._

_**Sid:**__ wo mujea en paper pea tumarea sign chyea thea…._

_**Shreya:**__ leakin en paper mea hai kya….._

_**Sid:**__ wo meanea ek ghar kaarida hai or wo mea tumarea naam kar na chata hu…_

_**Shreya:**__ leakin es ki kya jarurat hai….or mom dad ….._

_**Sid:**__ jarurat hai…..or mom dad bhi hamarea sath waha sift ho jayengea…or plssss mana mat kar na….._

_**Shreya:**__ teak hai….lao….kaha sign kar na hai…..and then shreya sign…..(wo keatea hai na pyar andha hota hai…..to shreya nea bina padea sign kar diya paper pea)_

_**Flashback end**_

_Yea sab sun kar shreya apni place per hi kadi hoti hai us kea mind mea bahut sea question run kar rahea the , us time…._

_**s.f:**__ itna bada doka…..ham sab nea tum per ank(eye) band kar kea bharosh kiya or tum nea…..but sid cut his_

_**sid:**__ ho gaya ap sab ka drama…ab nikal jao merea ghar sea…_

_**s.m:**__ beta esa mat karo ham kaha jayengea , tum hi batao…._

_**Sid:**__ area yea to soch hi nahi , ki ap log kaha jaogea…..hmmmm ek kaam kar tea hai ap sab log road per rea saktea ho….._

_**s.m:**__ esa mat bolo beta….._

_**sid:**__ mea koe beta-veta nahi hu , or yea meri problem nahi hai ap kaha rahogea….or wesea bhi ap logo ko kon rakega apnea sath….._

_**boy: **__mea rakunga enea apnea sath…and all turn to voice direction_

_**A/N: thanku for reading this chapter , tkcr :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: happy valentine day :) enjoy the chapter….and sorry for spelling mistake…..bahut jaldi mea lika hai…..**_

_**Sid:**__ daya…_

_**Daya:**__ mea rakunga enea apnea sath….chalia uncle ap log yaha sea…._

_**s.f:**__ leakin daya ham apnea ghar…_

_**daya:**__ uncle abhi chaliyea tab , waha ja kar baat kar tea hai…_

_**s.f:**__ teak hai….and then s.f &amp; s.m left from there but shreya was still in same palce_

_daya came near to shreya: shreya chalo yaha sea….&amp; then shreya , daya also left and they reach daya home and then daya open door and all enter and set on sofa_

_**daya: **__mea pani lea kar ata hu….._

_**shreya:**__ mujea kuch nahi chyea , mea room mea ja rahi hu &amp; then she left from there_

_**s.m:**__ pata nahi meri beti kea sath esa ku hua…..wo puri taraha sea bikhar gae hai…._

_**daya:**__ ap tention mat lo aunty , mea us sea baat karunga…_

_**s.f:**__ ha beta ab tum hi jo shreya ko samal , saktea ho….._

_**daya:**__ uncle ab ap log bhi araam kar lo…bahut thak gae hongea….._

_and then s.m &amp; s.f left from there and daya went to shreya room_

_**In Shreya room**_

_shreya sitting near window and tears rolling down &amp; then daya enter and went near to shreya…._

_**Daya:**__ shreya…&amp; shreya hug daya &amp; daya also hug shreya_

_**Shreya:**__ mera kya kasur tha daya…..mera sath hi ku…..meanea to sirf pyar hi kiya tha….._

_And then daya separate from hug and wiped her tear and said: es mea tumara kasur nahi hai shreya…or wesea deako acha hua na ki sid ki sachae samnea a gae….or sayad tumari kismat mea koe or likha ho….._

_**Shreya:**__ ab to mujea apni kismat per yakin nahi hai…or ab mera pyar sea vishwas utt gaya hai.._

_**Daya:**__ deako shreya jaruri nahi hota…..ki har kisi ko us ka pyar milea…and his eye become wet_

_**Shreya:**__ tumarea lia easy hai , daya yea sab bolna…..tum nahi jantea pyar khonea ka dard…_

_After listening shreya word pain full smile came on his face &amp; then said: muj sea acha kon jada samjega…._

_**Shreya confuse: **__matlab…._

_**Daya:**__ mujea bhi kisi sea pyar huaa….tha…_

_**Shreya:**__ kya…..kon hai wo…._

_**Daya: **__kya fayada bata kea…wo muj sea pyar hi nahi karti or ab to us ki engagement bhi ho gae hai…._

_**Shreya:**__ kya….._

_**Daya:**__ ha…us ki engagement ho gae hai…and tears fallowing down from his eyes…shreya hug daya &amp; daya also hug shreya…..and then they both separate from hug_

_**Shreya:**__ tum usea bhul nahi saktea…._

_**Daya: **__kya tum sid ko bhul sakti ho…..shreya ham ek baar jitea hai , ek baar martea hai or pyar….pyar bhi ek baar hota hai…..mea usea kabhi nahi bhul sakta hu….. and then daya left from shreya room _

_**In Daya room**_

_**Daya sitting on bad &amp; pov:**__ mea tumea kabhi nahi bhul sakta shreya…or mujea pata hai tum bhi sid ko nahi bhul sakti….tears rolling down…..shayad meri kismat mea tumari dosti hi liki hai…pyar nahi…..and then some time later hi sleep_

_**Next Day on Daya home**_

_All sitting on dining table and no one say anything , there were total silence in dining table…finally daya spoke_

_**Daya:**__ mera ho gaya , ab mea nikal ta hu…._

_**Shreya:**__ ruko daya mea bhi a rahi hu…._

_**s.m:**__ leakin beta…but s.f cut her_

_**s.f:**__ janea do…..usea , agar wo bureau jayeagi to us ka maan bhi laga rahega….._

_**s.m:**__ teak hai…._

_**daya:**__ chalo shreya…&amp; then both left from there &amp; reach bureau and they start there work and some time later A.C.P enter &amp; said: suno sab log…..mea tumea kuch batana chata hu….._

_**abhijeet:**__ yes sir….._

_**A.C.P:**__ wo ek new cid officer anea wali hai aj….._

_**Daya: **__new officer…_

_**A.C.P:**__ ha daya…..new cid lady officer_

_And at same time a girl enter_

_**Girl :**__ good morning sir…._

_**A.C.P:**__ lo a gae…yea hai new officer….pooja and then all welcome pooja_

_**Pooja:**__ sir aj mea bahut kush hu , finally mera sapna sach ho gaya…..or daya sir mea ap ki bahut badi fan hu…..and then she lost in daya eyes….shreya watching all things from far_

_And hole daya pass like this _

_**One month later**_

_Shreya sid ko slowly - slowly bhul nea lagi thi or daya or shreya or close atea ja rahea thea day by day , shreya feel some thing for daya , and she did't know what feeling is this_

_**Bureau (2clock) lunch time**_

_**In canteen **_

_Shreya &amp; purvi sitting on chair….and then pooja come and said_

_**Pooja:**__ kya mea yaha beat sakti hu….._

_**Purvi:**__ area pooja tumea es mea puchnea ki kya baat hai…ao….beato…._

_And at the same time purvi phone ring , an he check the caller id and said: ek min….and then she leave from there_

_**Pooja:**__ wesea ap sea ek baat puchu..ap bura to nahi manogea…_

_**Shreya:**__ nahi pucho…._

_**Pooja:**__ kya ap daya sir kea barea mea kuch bata skti ho….i mean un ko kya pasand hai…ap to daya sir ko collage kea time sea janti ho…_

_And then shreya telling to pooja about daya and when she telling about daya , automatically a sime came on her face and pooja listening carefully…._

_And hole day pass like this….all left accept daya , shreya , pooja…..some time later…_

_**Daya:**__ shreya ho gaya tumara work…_

_**Shreya:**__ ha daya ho gaya…_

_**Daya:**__ teak hai fir chalo….._

_**Daya to pooja:**__ chalo pooja mea tumea drop kar deata hu…._

_**Pooja: **__nahi sir…..ap log chale jyea…..mea chali jungi auto sea….._

_**Daya:**__ koe nahi ham chod deangea…._

_**Shreya:**__ daya jab wo itna bol rahi hai to janea do na…._

_**Daya:**__ kya tum bhi shreya…._

_**Pooja:**__ sir ma'm teak bol rahi hai….ap log ja lo mujea thoda kaam hai …. _

_**Daya:**__ teak hai , leakin jaldi nikal jana….ok…._

_**Pooja:**__ ok sir…._

_And then daya and shreya left _

_**In daya car**_

_**Daya:**__ shreya…._

_**Shreya:**__ ha….._

_**Daya: **__pooja kitni hard working hai na…_

_**Shreya: **__ha , hai to but muj sea jada nahi hai….._

_**Daya:**__ acha…_

_**Shreya:**__ ha….._

_And both laugh….and some time later they reach home…_

_**In daya home**_

_**Both enter**_

_**s.m:**__ a gea tum dono…..mea khana lagati hu…tum log fresh ho kar a jao tab tak….and both went to there room and some time later they come , and sat on dining table_

_**shreya:**__ mom ap aram kar lo , baki ka kaam mea or daya deak leangea…._

_**Daya:**__ kya…._

_**Shreya:**__ ha….. _

_**s.m:**__ teak hai….acha wo tum logo kea lia icream raki hai kha lena…..and then she left_

_and then they finish there diner and its time for icecream_

_**shreya:**__ area yea to ek hi bachi hai….._

_**daya:**__ kya….._

_**shreya:**__ ha…or yea merea lia hai…..and she run from there_

_**daya:**__ kya…..and he also run and follow shreya_

_**shreya agea daya us kea pichea…..or both daya and shreya fall because some amout of water spread near sofa….and both fall on sofa…..shreya on bottom and daya was on top , both lost on each othere…..and both come closer – closer to each other….and there lips was inch apart and then they kiss each other….and after five min they come to reality…then daya got up and shreya also **_

_**daya**__: sorry….shreya…..but shreya run from there_

_**daya pov: **__yea kya kar diya daya tunea…pata nahi shreya kya soch rahi hogi….._

_**In shreya room**_

_Shreya sitting on bad and pov: yea kya kar rahi thi mea…..or mea esea keasea kar sakti hu…mea kud ko rok ku nahi pae…kahi mea daya sea pyar…nahi nahi esa nahi ho sakta….and then some time latea both sleep_

_**A/N: so friend keasa tha chapter , next chapter will be last….**_

_**And thanku to all who review , thanku so much**_

_**Tkcr :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter: 3

Next day ( daya home)

**In dinning table**

**s.m: **kya baat hai shreya , tera muhh…..ku latka hai…

**shreya:** kuch nahi mom…..mera ho gaya hai mea ja rahi hu….

**s.m:** ruk….daya bhi jar aha hai…us kea sath chali ja…

**shreya:** woooo…..but daya cut

**daya:** chalo shreya mera bhi ho gaya hai….

**shreya:** ok…..&amp; then both leave from there

**In daya car…**

There was silence in car both didn't say a single word…..&amp; some time later both reach bureau

**In bureau**

daya and shreya enter and both do there work…..some time later….one girl enter

**girl:** hell every on….

Shreya see her and become happy

**Shreya:** kanika tum…..what a pleasant surprise &amp; both hug each other…

**Abhijeet:** tum dono ek dushrea ko jantea ho….

**Daya:** do nahi teen….&amp; daya and kanika also hug…ye deak kar shreya ko ajeeb feel hota hai , kya ? wo usea bhi nahi pata tha….and both separate

**Daya:** ham teeno ek sath collage mea thea…

**Kanika:** ha….and both pass a smile

**Shreya pov:** yea mujea kya ho raha hai…mujea ajeeb ku lag raha hai en dono ko sath me deak kar….

**Abhijeet:** acha….

**Daya:** tum yaha…..mumbai mea…

**Kanika:** ha yaha mea kuch kaam sea ae thi , one week kea lia…

**shreya:** or tum hamea ab bata rahi ho….

**Kanika:** sorry…..

**Shreya:** acha ja kab rahi ho…..

**Kanika:** kal….

**Daya / shreya:** kya…itna jaldi…

**Kanika:** ha wo kaam katam ho gaya hai….to kal ja rahi hu , to soch tum sea milti hue jauu…..or soch aj kaa din sath mea bitaee…..

**Shreya:** yea to acha paln hai but tumea to pata hi hamari job kea barea mea pata nahi kab hamea jana padea….

**Abhijeet:** tum dono ko jana chyea….yea moka baar – baar nahi mil ta hai.

**Daya:** leakin…but abhijeet cut

**Abhijeet:** tum yaha ki chinta mat karo….mea deak lunga…

**Daya:** teak hai…..and three of them left…

_**Or fir teeno gateway of india , chowpatty beach , juhu beach jatea hai and hole day pass like this…**_

_**At 7 pm**_

_**Kanika:**_ aj to bahut maja a gaya…..

**Shreya:** ha…collage kea itnea time baad ham ek sath gae kahi….

**Kanika:** haa…..ab mujea bhuk lag rahi hai…..

**Daya:** teak hai chalo fir kuch khaa lea tea hai…..

And then they enter into restaurant and set on table

**Kanika:** aj mea order karungi…

**Shreya:** ha ku nahi…..and then kanika order food &amp; daya and shreya become shock because she order daya favorite dish

**Daya:** kanika yea sab….i mean yea sab to meri pasand ki dish hai…

**Kanika:** daya aj mera din hai to jo mea order karungi tum wahi khaoge…..

**Daya:** ok madam ji…yea merea lia hi acha hai…..both pass a sime…..

**Kanika:** daya tumea yaad hai , ham kitni masti kar tea the….or tumea shreya kea sath kiya prank yad hai…

**Daya:** ha yaad hai , us din kitna maja kiya tha ham nea….and both give high-fie…..shreya see them and feel jealous…..

**Kanika:** area shreya tum chup ku beati ho….

**Shreya:** kuch nahi….

_**Or fir waiter ata hai food lea kar or wo galti sea matarpaneer daya ki shirt per gira deata hai **_

_**Daya:**_ ooo…no….

**Shreya:** daya tum teak ho…es sea pheale wo daya ko ap na hanki dea us sea pheale kanika daya ko dea deati hai…..

**Kanika:** yea lo daya…and give her hanki…yea deak kar shreya bilkul bhi kush nahi hoti hai…

**Waiter:** I am sorry sir…

**Daya:** its ok…..washroom kaha hai…..

**Waiter:** us taraf…..

**Daya:** mea abhi aya…..and daya went to washroom…..

**Kanika:** daya bilkul bhi nahi badla….kitna acha hai na daya…..daya ki life mea jo bhi ayegi wo bahut lucky hogi…..kass mea hoti wo ladki…...ab shreya sea yea sab bardaas nahi hota hai…and than daya came…..

**Shreya:** meri tabiyat teak nahi hai , mujea ghar jana hai…..

**Daya:** kya hua shreya….tum teak to ho….

**Kanika:** ha…shreya…..

**Shreya:** bass mujea ghar jana hai…..

**Daya:** teak hai….

**Kanika:** leakin daya….

**Daya:** leakin-veakin kuch nahi…..ham ghar ja rahea hai…shreya ki tabiyat teak nahi hai….

**Kanika:** teak hai….

_**And than they leave from there and daya drop kanika and than reach home and they enter**_

**Daya:** shreya tum aram karo , mea fresh ho ka rata hu and then he went his room

And shreya sit near window…and all the beautiful moment which she spend with daya came on her mind…and smile came on her face

And than shreya mom came….

**S.m:** shreya…..but no reply from shreya side…..than shreya mom shake shreya…..and than shreya came out…..

**s.m:** kya hua….shreya….tu teak hai na…..

**shreya:** ha ma….mea teak hu…..

**s.m:** kya baat hai shreya…..tuj sea to juth bhi nahi bola jata hai….ab bata kya baat hai…

**shreya:** (fake smile) kuch nahi mom….

**s.m:** shreya…

**shreya:** pata nahi mom mujea kya ho gaya hai…and than she tell restaurant incident , pata nahi mom mujea kya ho gaya tha us time…..

**s.m:** acha…..kya tujea daya kea sath time bitana acha lagta hai…..

**shreya:** (smile) haa…

**s.m:** or kya tujea ajeeb feel hota hai jab koe ladki daya kea sath hoti hai….

**shreya:** ha…ha…mom….pata nahi kya ho gaya hai…

**s.m:** kuch nahi bas , pyar ho gaya hai…..

shreya confuse: pyar…

s.m: (in happy tone) ha beta tujea daya sea pyar ho gaya hai…

**shreya:** yea kesea ho sakta hai…..mea to sid sea…..

**s.m:** nahi beta wo pyar nahi tha…..wo sirf tera attraction tha….pyar to tujea ab hua hai daya sea….

**Shreya:** leakin yea….

**s.m:** acha….ek kaam kar ap ni eyes band kar or deak kon dik ta hai….

and than shreya close her eye and smile came on her face and than said: daya….

**s.m:** deaka…..acha sun mea or tere papa bhar ja rahea hai….tere pass yea acha moka hai daya ko apne dil ki baat bolnea ka…..

**shreya:** (blush) mom…and hug her mom….and than separate….some time later s.m &amp; s.f left from there

_**and than shreya sit on couch and thinking how she tell her feeling to daya…and than daya came down and see shreya and sit near shreya**_

_**daya:**_ shreya…..tum yaha kya kar rahi ho….tumari to tabiyat teak nahi hai tumea to aaram kar na chyea….

**shreya:** ha…...leakin ab mea teak hu….

_**Shreya pov: **_come on shreya u can do it…bas I love u to bol na hai come on shreya….and than said: daya wo mujea tum sea baat kar ni hai wo mea…..but daya cut

**Daya:** I know shreya , tum kis barea mea baat kar na chati ho…tum us din kea bare mea baat kar na chati ho na…..i am sorry shreya….pata nahi kya ho gaya tha mujea…..i am really sorry shreya…

**Shreya:** leakin daya…again daya cut

**Daya:** mujea pata hai shreya tum sid sea pyar kar ti ho…or hamesa kar ti rahogi…..

**Shreya:** (in anger) bash daya , kitna bol tea ho mujea bhi to bolnea do…..

**Daya:** ohhh…..sorry….ab bolo

**Shreya:** wo…wo…..mea….but at the same time daya phone rang…

**Daya:** ek min abhijeet ka phone hai….and then he leave to receive the call

**Shreya pov:** oh! God…kesea bolo…and than daya come…..

**Daya:** sorry abhijeet ka call tha…acha shreya ham baki ki baat kal kar sakte hai…mujea neend a rahi hai…

_**Or fir daya waha sea janea wala hota hai leakin shreya us ka hand pakad leati hai…..or daya yea deak kar shock ho jata hai…**_

_**Daya: **_shreya yea….but he doesn't say further because shreya block his lips with her…or daya or jada shock ho jata hai…after 2 minute

**Daya:** yea kya hai shreya…..and shreya hug daya….and than separate

Shreya close her eye and said in one breath: I love u daya…..mea tum sea bahut pyar kar ti hu….

**Daya:** what…..tum janti ho tum kya bol rahi ho , tum to sid sea…

**Shreya:** wo sirf mera attraction tha…pyar kar na menea tum sea sika hai usea niban bhi…mea tum sea pyar kari hu…..

**Daya:** wo…he didn't know what say further….

**Shreya:** (make sad face) agar tum muj sea pyar nahi kar tea to koe baat nahi hai….mea tum sea hamesa pyar kar ti rahungi…..and she leaving but stop after hearing daya voice…..

**Daya:** I love u 2 shreya…. &amp; shreya turn and hug daya and daya also hug shreya…after 5 min they separate and pass a cute smile :) and again both hug….

**Daya:** (still in hug) mujea laga hi nahi tha ki kabi ham ek hongea…..

**Shreya:** (smile) leakin ab to ham ek ho gae hai na…..I love u daya…..

**Daya:** I love u 2….

_**Or fir kuch din baad shreya ko us ki property mil jati hai because wo case jiit jati hai or sid un ki life sea bahut dur chala jata hai…or fir kuch time baad daya or shreya marriage kar leatea hai…..or happy – happy ap ni life jitea hai…..**_

_**I believe that two people are connected at the heart , and it doesn't matter what you do , or who you are or where you live , there are no boundaries or barriers If two people are destined to be together :)**_

_**The End**_

_**A/N: thanku friends for your review , and friends es sea jada romantic nahi ho sakti ,because I am not a romantic person , or chapter pasand nahi aya to bata dena :)**_

_**Thanku to all guest :)**_

_**Thanku to ashu , jyothi teku , vineetnegieight , kamolika , puja , saney , topaz007 , kevi123 , crazyforpurvi , butterfly , ishii , bhumi98 , kavinsanjana , blair.64 , disani , rajvigirl , katiiy , jeba gomes , shah khanam :)**_

_**Tkcr bye :)**_


End file.
